<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Doctors Baratheon by TheRedWulf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645792">The Doctors Baratheon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf'>TheRedWulf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stansa One Shots [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Doctor!Stannis, Doctors &amp; Physicians, F/M, Fluff, May/December Relationship, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Nurse!Davos, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sick Character, Smut, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, Wingman!Davos, doctor!Sansa, plot holes, stansa, trope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Modern - In which Stannis finds love with the woman he hires, sight unseen...</p><p>Picset is viewable <a href="https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/190758001301/the-doctors-baratheon-au-modern-in-which/">HERE</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stannis Baratheon &amp; Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stansa One Shots [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Doctors Baratheon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because Dr. Stannis is a thing, here is another one shot I have been working on for a while. </p><p>I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors. :D :P Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s here!” Stannis looked up to his closest friend with obvious confusion as Davos lingered in the doorway. </p><p>“What? Who?” </p><p>“Dr. Stark of course, she's just parked” Davos explained and Stannis nodded in realization. </p><p>“I see. She’s a few days early. I will be out in just a moment” he took a deep breath, steadying himself as Davos vanished back towards the downstairs lobby. </p><p>He braced himself to greet--and meet, the now infamous Dr. Sansa Stark, the woman he had hired from long-distance, sight unseen, to join Baratheon Family Medicine in Storm’s End. While Davos was all but his business partner, Davos’ position as a Registered Nurse meant that as Storm’s End grew in population, they could ignore the need for another doctor--a female doctor, no longer. </p><p>He had seen Sansa Stark’s resume on a job listings search, her cover letter stating that she was looking for a change of pace from Lannisport’s emergency medical fields and wanted to move into family medicine somewhere she could make a difference. Stannis had written her without delay and after a few phone conversations, he had offered her the position at his private practice. She had accepted immediately, and while he couldn’t offer her a stipend for moving or assisting her in procuring a house, she had assured him that she would be able to handle both on her own. </p><p>She had arrived in town yesterday, the rumor mill having sprung into action upon the sight of a stranger moving into the the old Massey home on the edge of town. Sansa had secured the old Bungalow style house and, he assumed, was working on settling in before her first official work day on Monday. </p><p>Stannis had brushed aside the rumors that she was ‘young’, ‘beautiful’ or ‘incredibly kind’; he only cared about her professional achievements and bedside manner. She had seemed nice enough on the phone, and every personal and professional reference he had called spoke highly of her. The nurses at her previous job seemed to worship the ground they walked on and he hoped they had spoken the truth. </p><p>He heard the bell on the door and reluctantly stood from his desk, choosing to leave his lab coat on the hanger, as there were no patients pending, he figured the dark blue scrubs were good enough to meet with her for the first time. He exited his office and made his way down the hall to the stairs, soft laughter reaching his ears along with Davos’ voice. Slowing his pace, he moved silently down the wooden staircase.</p><p>Stannis was prepared for a woman--a young one compared to his early-forties, but he was in no way prepared for the reality of Sansa Stark. He paused in the hall, able to see her from his hidden vantage point and he watched her talking with Davos. She was...stunning. She wore faded jeans that hugged her long legs, a grey turtleneck sweater that managed to look comfortable and fashionable, and her fiery hair was in a sleek ponytail that fell to the small of her back, emphasizing porcelain skin and elegant features. </p><p>He closed his eyes briefly, cursing himself a thousand times over. He should have found a photo of her, he should have dug deeper when he found she had no social media presence, he should have---fuck, he never should have hired her. </p><p>He opened his eyes and was frozen in place when he met the bright blue eyes of his new employee, her smile sending his stomach plummeting. How was he supposed to work with her when he couldn’t think in her presence? </p><p>“Hello” she beamed. “You must be Dr. Baratheon.” </p><p>He took a deep breath and forced his feet to move, raising his hand to her as he reached the foyer, “Call me Stannis, please” he said as she took his hand, her slender fingers chilled from the outside weather, but soft and smooth. “Welcome to Storm’s End, Dr. Stark.” </p><p>“Thank you, Stannis. Please call me Sansa,” she assured him. “I was just telling Davos how excited I am to start working with you both. So much so that I couldn’t wait to introduce myself.” </p><p>“Yes” he reluctantly released her hand, flexing his fingers as he slid his hand into his pocket. “I am very grateful you chose to travel so far.” </p><p>“I couldn’t wait to leave Lannisport, actually” she laughed softly. “And from what I have seen of Storm’s End so far, I absolutely love it.” </p><p>“Storm’s End is a beautiful city” he agreed, looking to Davos who gave him an encouraging smile. For as long as they had been friends--no, more like brothers, Davos had always been the jovial and outgoing one and Stannis had been the aloof, reticent one. It seemed to be a fair balance and Davos never pushed, merely encouraged Stannis to be more...friendly.</p><p>“It is,” Sansa nodded. “And I love this building” she looked around the Old Victorian house that he had turned into his practice. The downstairs rooms served well enough for their patients, and upstairs was a breakroom and several offices. It was a historic building, on the Storm’s End Registry as having once belonged to Dr. Oliver Cressen, the first physician on record in Storm’s End. It seemed only fitting that Stannis used it for his practice. </p><p>“As do I” Stannis agreed, unsure of what else to say. However, judging by Davos’ expectant look, more must be said. “I could give you a tour, if you’re not busy? Show you the ropes so you’re ready to dive in on Monday?” </p><p>Judging by Davos’ and Sansa’s smiles, that was the right thing to say. 1 Point to Stannis, he thought to himself. </p><p>“That would be great,” Sansa agreed. “Thank you.” </p><p>“I will get back to those files” Davos nodded his head with a small smile and left them to their tour. </p><p><i>What files, you bloody traitor </i> Stannis tried to say with his eyes, but Davos only turned away and wandered from the room. </p><p>“Well then” Stannis turned to Sansa. “Shall we begin?” </p><p> </p><p>Sansa kept stealing glances at Dr. Stannis Baratheon as he showed her around the offices. She knew full well what he looked like, having thoroughly researched him and his career before she had replied to his initial email regarding the job in Storm’s End. But in all of the photos she had seen, she wasn’t quite prepared for someone so tall and commanding. </p><p>She was a tall woman, had been since puberty, and even in her flat boots, the top of her head only reached his broad shoulders. He nearly had to duck to get through the doorways as he showed her around. She hadn’t expected that. </p><p>Nor had she expected his eyes, which always seemed so dark in photographs, to be a deep and stormy blue that betrayed little emotion. They were a compliment, however, to his sharp features and greying hair, giving him a look of distinguished intelligence. No, she smiled to herself, it didn’t take her long to decide that Dr. Baratheon was a very handsome man. </p><p>She would remain professional, however, keep her attraction to herself and focus on her new patients and the tasks at hand. Besides, she didn’t even know if he was married---oh, nope, she glanced to his left hand as he opened the door to a vacant office across from his own. Not married. Of course. </p><p>The office was beautiful, well appointed with furniture befitting a restored Victorian home and she already loved the view of the tree-lined street that was visible out the window. </p><p>“What do you think?” Stannis prompted and she turned away from the view. </p><p>“I love it,” she said honestly, seeing a little relief in his deep blue eyes. </p><p>“I am glad to hear that,” he replied. </p><p>“It is the perfect place to start over, to make a real difference” she explained. </p><p>“That is what I did, upon my return to Storm’s End from King’s Landing” he offered. “It is a nice city to be sure, but King’s Landing isn’t the place for me. I prefer the slower, quieter pace here.” </p><p>“Lannisport is much the same” she agreed. “I’ve spent so much time in trauma, sewing up knife wounds and gunshots wounds, I just---” she trailed off, waving her hands a bit as she searched for the words. </p><p>“It isn’t why you went into medicine to begin with?” Stannis suggested.</p><p>“Yes!” she exclaimed. “Exactly! How did you know?”</p><p>“It was the same reason why I left King’s Landing” Stannis’ mouth quirked into an almost smile, perhaps the closest he could get to smiling anyway and she liked the way the movement softened the muscles of his jaw. </p><p>“Well then, Stannis” Sansa smiled reassuringly. “It seems we were meant to be, then.” </p><p>He cleared his throat, his cheeks coloring slightly and she wished she could hear the thoughts in his head, “Just so” he agreed. </p><p>She turned back to the window to hide her smile, watching as a few kids ran along the sidewalk towards the cafe on the corner. It was a quaint, if small town, but she already felt as if she could breathe here, as if tension that had been coiling for years in Lannisport, was finally unwinding. </p><p>“Monday, 8 am?” she asked without looking back at him, her eyes on the street. </p><p>“Yes, Davos and I generally arrive between 8 and 8:30” his voice was closer than she expected and she looked up, up, up into his dark eyes, his tall form now beside her in the window. They shared a not-wholly-uncomfortable silence, both looking back to the street when a peel of laughter pulled their attention away. Together they watched as the kids jumped and chased their way into the cafe, the street falling into silence once more. </p><p>“It’s like something out of a movie” Sansa said softly, looking over at him. </p><p>“It isn’t a bustling city, but I have always considered Storm’s End my home.” </p><p>“And now it is mine” she smiled brightly, his eyes meeting hers. </p><p>“And now it is yours.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Sansa wrapped her stethoscope around her neck with a smile. “Your cough is better but you still need to take it easy, alright?” she told Little Sam Tarly, then smiled at his Mother. “The antibiotics did the trick, but sometimes coughs linger. Fever is gone, sinuses are good and lungs sound much better.” </p><p>“Thank you so much, Dr. Stark” Gilly Tarly said, adjusting the baby on her hip. Laurie Tarley was Sansa’s youngest patient at only a few months old, the adorable baby the image of her Mother already. Sansa smiled at the giggling baby and turned back to Little Sam. </p><p>“Stay warm out there, Little Sam” she pulled a sugar-free lollipop from her lab coat pocket and handed it to him before grabbing his chart and tucking it under her arm. “And a Merry Christmas if I don’t see you.” </p><p>“Merry Christmas, and thank you again” Gilly said and Sansa opened the door, tucking the ‘occupied’ flag back up and making her way to the front where Davos was waiting. </p><p>Glancing to the front windows, Sansa saw that a soft snow had begun to fall, coating the entire city in a blanket of white. </p><p>“Looks like it will be a white Christmas” Davos chuckled. </p><p>“I am sure the boys are very excited about that” Sansa made a few notes in Sam’s chart and handed it to Davos. </p><p>“They’ve been driving Marya up the wall with wanting to spend all day in the snow” Davos agreed. “She tried to get me to tell them it's flu season and they can’t go outside” he laughed. </p><p>Sansa laughed at the idea, more than certain Marya was overwhelmed with four young boys at home for winter break, “Tell them to behave, I’ll make them gingerbread men for Christmas.” </p><p>“You spoil them, as always” Davos said after her.</p><p>“Absolutely” Sansa called over her shoulder as she made her way upstairs and to her office. </p><p>She had been in Storm’s End for nearly six moons now, settling into life in the small town with surprising ease. She loved it here, truly. Loved her home at the edge of the woods, loved her job and loved the friends she had made here. </p><p>From their first meeting, Sansa and Davos’ wife Marya had been fast friends. Though Marya was a few years older, she had a wicked sense of humor and an ease with which she approached life that Sansa adored. Marya and Davos had been married since they were teenagers, and were just as in love now as they were then, it was heartwarming to see. </p><p>Sansa also loved working with Stannis. Though he had initially been a bit aloof, he was a kind, caring and deeply intelligent man with such a calming presence that she felt the tension leech from her body anytime she was around him. She felt more at home talking with Stannis, than she had in years. </p><p>A cough from across the hall had her looking back through her open office door and into Stannis’ office. Another cough sounded and she walked quickly across the way, pausing as she raised her hand to knock on the door jam. She frowned deeply at the sight of Stannis leaned onto his elbows, which were balanced on his knees, his head in his hands. </p><p>“Stannis?” </p><p>“Huh?” he grunted in reply, not lifting his head, but from that single sound she could hear the congestion in his sinuses. </p><p>“You’re sick” she stated as she walked into his office, raising her hand to his forehead without thinking. He jumped a bit at her cool touch, and finally raised his head to look up at her. “Oh, you look miserable” she tried to hide her smile at his pathetic and forlorn expression. </p><p>“I never get sick” he pouted. </p><p>“You have a ‘man-cold’,” she teased. </p><p>“That isn’t even a thing” he gave a small glare, turning away to cough into his hand. </p><p>“You need to go home, need to sleep” she told him. </p><p>“I have three more patients today” he groaned. </p><p>“I will take them,” she assured him. “Go home, please. You need to rest.”</p><p>“You’re going to nag me until I go, aren’t you?” </p><p>“I never nag” she scoffed and he gave her a knowing look. “Alright, yes, a little nagging.” </p><p>“I’ll go” he reluctantly nodded and that was how she knew that he really felt miserable. </p><p>“I will come by later with medicine and food” she promised. </p><p>“That isn’t necessary---” </p><p>“Better get used to the idea, because it's happening” she assured him. </p><p>“Nag” he muttered. </p><p>“That’s me. Dr. Nag” she grabbed his puffy jacket from the rack in the corner. “Up” she instructed. </p><p>“I am fully capable of dressing myself, thank you” he argued, his words turning into a series of coughs and when he looked back to her she only raised her brows in challenge. “Fine” he shrugged out of his lab coat and lay it over his desk and turned so she could help him into his jacket. </p><p>Sansa did her best to ignore the breadth of his shoulders and the muscles in his neck as he pulled the jacket on, but that wasn’t an easy task. At the onset, she had thought that her awareness of Stannis would be easy to ignore, but it was proven nearly impossible. </p><p>Stannis coughed again and she was pulled from her musings and as he worked to zip the jacket up, she quickly darted to her office and grabbed her scarf. It was an older one that she had made herself, but it was warm and would serve him better than her in this snow. </p><p>“Here” she wrapped it around his neck before he could protest and tied it in place. </p><p>“Sansa, this is your scarf” he frowned. </p><p>“It is, but you are sick and I have a knit cap” she smiled up at him, her fingers absently smoothing over his jacket as she lowered her hands. Realizing her slip, she cleared her throat and stepped back. “I will see you in a few hours, but please try to rest.” </p><p>Stannis nodded, “I will. The back door will be unlocked for...whenever you arrive.” </p><p>“Perfect, thank you” she stepped aside and walked with him out of his office to the top of the stairs. “I will see you then. Rest!” </p><p>“Nag” his mouth quirked in that almost smile she had come to adore, and he descended the stairs. She watched him go, unmoving long after he had vanished and forced herself to take a few deep breaths. She suddenly couldn’t wait for work to be over, and she knew that feeling would only lead to trouble. To heartache. Pushing the thoughts away, she descended the stairs to where Davos’ desk was. </p><p>“I hear you banished the king” Davos chuckled. </p><p>“I did” Sansa nodded. “I am done with patients for today, so I will take his last ones.” </p><p>“Sounds good” Davos handed her a few files. “I admit, I am surprised he went. He is a stubborn patient.” </p><p>“Doctors are always the worst patients” Sansa smiled, pulling her script pad from her pocket and scribbling a few notes. “Will you call this into the pharmacy at the grocery store, please? I will be there to pick it up and take it to him after the patients are done.” </p><p>“Of course” Davos smiled widely, taking the prescription from her. </p><p>“Thank you” she replied, flipping through the files and letting her focus return to her work. </p><p> </p><p>Davos watched Dr. Sansa Stark make her way down the hall to her next appointment. Or rather, Stannis’ appointment. </p><p>He’d been watching the two of them since the first day Sansa had walked through those doors. Watching them circle each other, watching them dance around each other, sharing lingering looks when they thought they would go unnoticed, sharing quiet conversation and inside jokes. </p><p>It was only a matter of time, he supposed, before one of them slipped and revealed more than they wished to to the other. He just hoped, it was sooner rather than later, as he and Marya had a bet going and his claim was before New Year’s Day they’d be an item, and time was running out. </p><p> </p><p>It was snowing heavily by the time Sansa arrived at Stannis’ house. Moving quickly, she carried the grocery bags into the back door, locking it behind herself out of habit before shrugging out of her coat. She left her own groceries in the car, knowing the snowy weather would keep them cold enough while she took care of things here. </p><p>She had been to Stannis' house a few times before, surprised to find that he lived only a few miles from her on the edge of the forest. She had been here for dinners with Marya, Davos and the boys, been here to pick up files or paperwork he’d forgotten, but never here alone with him…</p><p>She tucked the groceries away and folded the paper bags, listening to the silence of the clean and tidy house. Noticing that a chill hung in the air, she crossed to the fireplace and worked to get a fire going. Once the kindling caught, she placed the screen in front and let the burning wood warm the room. </p><p>Now, she took a deep breath, the moment of truth. She grabbed the thermometer and medicine, making her way down the hall to the master bedroom. Since his house had the same layout as her own, she had no trouble navigating and was glad to see the bedroom door was open. Stannis was asleep, tucked under the blankets and snoring softly, thanks to his congestion. She’d let him sleep, she decided, pulling the door mostly closed and returning to the kitchen. </p><p>“Oh no” she whispered to herself as she looked out the kitchen window and the blizzard beyond. It had snowed so much since her arrival that her Jeep was already covered, hardly visible in the white blur beyond. </p><p>Checking the time she moved to the television and turned to the local news, who was already reporting on the storm. </p><p>“--advised residents to stay indoors and avoid unnecessary travel, as we’re expected to receive several more inches, and road closures into the nighttime hours” the anchor announced and Sansa sank to the couch. </p><p>Of course, of course this trope would become her life, she laughed to herself. She was stuck in her boss’ house in a blizzard. Trapped with the man she was doing everything in her power to resist. Of fucking course. </p><p>“Right” she grabbed her coat and pulled it on, returning to her Jeep to grab her purse and the remaining grocery bags. If she was going to be stuck here, she would at least have to settle in and keep her food from spoiling. </p><p>Tucking everything perishable away, she noticed the crock pot in the cabinet near the stove and pulled it out to set it on the counter. Biting her lower lip, she made a decision and grabbed a kitchen towel to wipe it down and plugged it in. </p><p>Humming softly, she dug through her groceries in the fridge and pulled out the pot roast, vegetables and sauce she had intended to cook at home, and set it to cook here instead. At least then she would be able to eat, and make sure Stannis ate well, too. Grabbing the bottle of white wine, she poured herself a glass cup (since she knew Stannis didn’t drink and his stemware seemed to be missing), and walked back to the living room. The fire was going full-bore, the room was already much warmer, thankfully.</p><p>Kicking off her shoes, she tucked her feet under her legs on the couch and flipped through the channels until she found an old black and white movie, letting herself get lost in the romance between James Stewart and Margaret Sullivan. </p><p> </p><p>Stannis woke slowly, a bit groggy and a lot congested but warm and feeling a bit more human than he had earlier. He frowned deeply at the bedroom door, one he knew he had left open but his expression relaxed when he remembered that Sansa was insistent on coming by. </p><p>Of course she was, because she was a caring, gentle woman and you’re a sick old grump, he scoffed to himself. The action seemed to clear his nostrils just enough for the rich smell of cooking to reach his brain. </p><p>Cooking? What could possibly be cooking, he wondered, pushing the blankets back and sliding from the bed. He had managed to pull on a pair of plaid pants and an old t-shirt when he got home, he figured they covered as much as scrubs did and padded his way down the hall. </p><p>The house was warm, well-lit and smelled divine, the scent beckoning him closer. He was surprised to see Sansa relaxed on the couch, sipping a glass of wine and watching some old movie on the television. The sight of her so at home in his house did things to him that he didn’t want to admit aloud, and he was forced to take a few moments to gather himself before he made his presence known. </p><p>“Sansa?” </p><p>“Oh, you’re awake” she set her cup aside and stood, quickly moving to where he stood, touching his forehead. “Your fever broke, that’s good!” </p><p>“Yeah” he looked around. “Are you cooking?” </p><p>“Yeah” she laughed and pointed to the windows. </p><p>“Oh” he couldn’t see anything but white beyond the glass. “They weren’t kidding when they warned about a blizzard, were they…”</p><p>“No, I arrived just in time for the snows to consume my Jeep,” she explained. “But, lucky for me I grocery shopped on the way over, so we have enough to get us by.” </p><p>“You didn’t have to do that” he said lamely. </p><p>“Well I needed food for me, and I know how terrible you are at remembering to eat” she smirked. “And since I am stuck here, I am making the dinner that I intended to make at home. Pot roast and veggies.” </p><p>“I haven’t had pot roast since I was a kid” he mused. </p><p>“Stark secret recipe, you’re in for a treat” she assured him. “Come, sit by the fire, I will get the meds.” </p><p>“I want to protest, but I am still a bit weak” he gave a short laugh and crossed to the couch, relaxing into the cushions. From here he could feel the warmth from the fire and it soaked into his bones, it felt fantastic. </p><p>“Here” Sansa handed him a few pills and a glass of juice. “Drink it all.” </p><p>“You’re not this bossy with all your patients, I hope” she smirked. </p><p>“You’re not my patient” she replied, grabbing a throw from the back of the couch and covering his legs. </p><p>“Dr. Nag” he said as he finished his juice and her answering smile was heartstopping. </p><p>“You know it” she sat beside him on the couch, a respectable distance away and tucked her feet under herself. “Dinner still has another hour or so” she said, looking over at him. </p><p>“Alright” he nodded, relaxing his head to the cushions as she turned back to the television. He couldn’t help but steal glances at her profile, admiring the cut of her chin and the thick fall of her hair around her sweater-clad shoulders. </p><p>From the moment she arrived in his life, she had grown more and more dear to him. Not only was she beautiful, but she was a fantastic doctor and a wonderful person. Davos and Marya loved her, as did the Seaworth boys, and all of her patients ranted and raved about how lucky they were to have her in Storm’s End. While Stannis had started the practice, he seemed to be most loved for bringing Dr. Sansa Stark to the citizens of Storm’s End. </p><p>Which was fine, he stifled a cough as he sank into his musings. He hadn’t started the practice for fame or glory, he had simply wanted to make Storm’s End a better--healthier place. He worked hard to establish his practice and he felt that it was finally complete with the addition of Sansa to their roster. </p><p>Of course, it was the odd notion that his life was a bit more complete with her in it that terrified him beyond all reason. </p><p>For the first time in a very long time, he looked forward to each day. Not for any other reason than he would be spending it with her, and cherished each shared luncheon in the breakroom or every little joke they’d exchange. </p><p>It was stupid--foolish, perhaps, but he couldn’t prevent it from happening because he never saw it coming, not until it was too late and he was thoroughly in love with her. </p><p>“I love this part” she whispered without looking over at him, which was a good thing since she would have caught him staring. And he looked to the television where James Stewart was showing a necklace to Margaret Sullivan. He barely remembered this movie, having watched it with his Mother a very long time ago, but the way Sansa’s eyes seemed to glow as she watched made his chest clench. “She doesn’t even know that it's for her,” Sansa turned and met his eyes, smiling brightly. “Are you alright? You’re flushed” she leaned closer, pressing her hand to his forehead. </p><p>“I am fine” he assured her, never wanting to admit the flush wasn’t from his fever but from being caught watching her. </p><p>“Alright” she pulled back. “Just tell me if you start to feel worse.” </p><p>“I will” he promised. </p><p>“Good, I am going to check on dinner” she smiled, grabbing her empty cup and returning to the kitchen. The sounds of her working reached his ears and he closed his eyes, memorizing the sounds of her so at home in his house. For a moment he let himself imagine that this is what it would be like if they were married--desperately in love with each other, and just going about the business of another Thursday night together. </p><p>In a perfect world he wouldn’t be sick, of course, and perhaps there would even be a few children to relax on the couch with him and maybe--</p><p>“Ouch--shit” he heard Sansa hiss from the kitchen and he was on his feet before his brain registered the action, his long stride carrying him to where she was running her hand under the faucet. </p><p>“I’m fine” she assured him, laughing softly. “It’s just a little burn, I grabbed the crock pot in the wrong place. My own stupid fault.” </p><p>“Let me see” he gently took her hand from the cool water and lifted it for his inspection. There was a small burn across the pad of her thumb, nothing major but slightly pink nonetheless. </p><p>“Will I live, Doc?” she smirked up at him and he moved her thumb back to the water. </p><p>“I should hope so. Who else would I have to nag me with you gone?” he replied softly. She watched him for several seconds, worrying her lower lip briefly as she seemed to have some sort of internal debate. “Sansa?” </p><p>“This is so stupid--I am so stupid” she whispered so quietly that he barely heard her. </p><p>“What is?” he prompted and he felt her hand close around his under the cold water. He hadn’t even realized he was still holding her palm until she moved. He looked to their joined hands for several seconds, his brain battling through the fog of sickness that had settled in and kicking into gear. She wasn’t talking about the crock pot or her burn, she wasn’t talking about dinner at all, but something far, far more important.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to” she whispered, unshed tears filling her eyes. “Gods know I didn’t mean to. But I couldn’t stop it once it started….” </p><p>“Sansa….” he swallowed thickly. </p><p>“I’m sorry” she shut off the faucet and turned away, trying to take her hand from his, but he held fast. </p><p>“No” he cleared his throat to do away with the rough edge to his voice. “No.” </p><p>“No?” she blinked and a few tears escaped, trailing down her flushed cheeks. His free hand moved, pausing for only a brief moment before his thumb wiped away the tears, sliding to cup her cheek, gently guiding her eyes back to his. </p><p>“It’s not stupid” he said softly. “And you’re not alone,” he told her and she choked on a sob, her hand trembling in his as she closed her eyes against another wave of tears. He watched her intently for several seconds before she opened her eyes, smiling up at him with such unbridled happiness in her eyes that he nearly knocked the breath from his lungs. </p><p>“I--” she sniffled quickly. “I love you” she laughed, the sound light and airy, as if speaking the words aloud had freed her from invisible chains. “I’m in love with you, Stannis. To the point where I am soft in the head and unable to think of little else.” </p><p>“Oh Gods” he could hardly believe this was real, that she could feel the same as he did for her. He must have spoken those words--those fears aloud, because she shook her head. </p><p>“This is very real” she promised. “I have tried for so long to keep it locked away, but I can’t anymore.” </p><p>“Neither can I” he agreed, her hand tightening around his. “I am not a warm man, as I am sure you’ve figured out, but I do love you---desperately so and I….Gods, Sansa, I love you so much.” </p><p>She laughed, though tears were freely running down her cheek and she stepped closer, raising her free hand to his neck as she went on her toes to steal a kiss.</p><p>“I’m sick--” he tried to turn away but she held him in place. </p><p>“Stannis--If you think I care about something as silly as a cold, right now, then you’re truly mad” she whispered, guiding his lips back to hers. Stannis wasn’t stupid enough to protest twice, letting himself sink into the kiss as his arms banded around her. </p><p>Sansa’s sigh echoed against his lips and he delved deeper, devouring her mouth until they were both breathless and she was trapped between his body and the kitchen counter, a position he didn’t realize he had moved them to until they were breathless, watching each other. </p><p>“You’re so damned perfect” he whispered. </p><p>“I think <i>we’re</i> pretty perfect” she countered and he nodded in agreement. </p><p>“You’d better be ready.” </p><p>“For what?” she smirked. </p><p>“Everything” he explained. “I have waited a long time to fall in love. I am going to marry you someday, Sansa Stark.” </p><p>“Are you?” she teased, her eyes alight with mischief. </p><p>“Absolutely” he felt his lips twitch into a smile. “Then you can nag me to your heart's content for the rest of our lives.” </p><p>“Sounds reasonable” she slid her arms up to wrap around his shoulders. </p><p>“Good” he smoothed his hands over her back as the kitchen timer went off. </p><p>“Dinner’s ready” she said, but made no move to step away. </p><p>“It’s a crock pot, it’ll keep” he reasoned, lowering his mouth to hers, renewing their kiss and letting the rest of the world fade away. </p><p> </p><p>Sansa rolled to face him, her mind unable to shut off after the events of the evening. She smiled, her face half-buried in the pillow as she watched him sleep. He was snoring softly, her poor Stannis still obviously sick, but the sound only made her heart lighter and her stomach flutter. She was here, beside him in bed and they were...oh Gods, they were in love. </p><p>It all felt like a dream, surrounded by snow flurries and a world in chaos, they had finally broken the tension that had been building since the moment they met. There were no more secrets, no more reasons to hide away and lock what they felt behind metal chains. </p><p>They had kissed until they were breathless, then sat together at the kitchen table to share their first dinner together as a couple--not just coworkers or friends, but as two people very much, very openly in love with each other. </p><p>After dinner dishes and the leftovers were sorted, they had returned to the couch, this time Sansa snuggled to his side underneath the blanket with him. She let her body mold to his, sharing the warmth of their hearts and bodies as they watched another black and white movie. </p><p>Only when Stannis kept dozing off against the cushions did she wake him, ushering him to the bedroom. He pulled a faded t-shirt from his drawer, handing it to her with a shy smile as he offered her the other half of his king-sized bed. She took it with a smile, quickly kissing him before she crossed to the en suite to brush her hair and change. </p><p>Perhaps it wasn’t the traditional way to spend their first night together, he was too sick to do anything but sleep, but she wouldn’t be anywhere else, not when she could be at his side. </p><p>Stannis mumbled something in his sleep and shifted closer, his hand seeking her out as if to remind himself that she was still here. </p><p>“I’m here” she whispered, taking his hand in hers. His fingers wrapped around hers and she felt him relax. </p><p>“Mm, Sansa” he mumbled, burrowing into the blankets and she smiled, even as tears threatened. </p><p>She loved him so much, and would have done so from afar forever, except the look in his eyes as he rushed to the kitchen--the depths of his stormy gaze tearing through her last defenses. He had come to her rescue, even though it was just a silly burn that surprised her more than hurt, and he held her hand as if it were the most precious thing in the world. </p><p>At that moment, she dared to hope that he could feel something for her, anything for her. She never expected him to return her affection so fully, with such ferocity, but he was much better at concealing his emotions than she had previously thought. </p><p>Never again, she smiled to herself, holding his hand and closing her eyes as her body finally settled into exhaustion. They wouldn’t have to hide ever again. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re alive! I was a bit worried” Davos’ laughter broke Stannis’ concentration on the various types of apples in front of him and he turned to see his oldest friend crossing towards him. </p><p>“I am” Stannis replied. “Today’s the first day we’ve been able to get out of the house. Snow piled up everywhere in the storm.” </p><p>“We?” Davos raised a brow and Stannis realized his slip. Before he could explain, however, Sansa rounded the corner, basket in hand as she met them. “Oh, I see!”</p><p>“Davos” Sansa’s cheeks were slightly flushed but the appearance of Davos didn’t stop her from taking Stannis’ hand as she reached them. He wrapped his fingers tightly around hers, giving a gentle squeeze. </p><p>“Now that,” Davos looked pointedly at their joined hands. “Is very lovely. Very lovely indeed.” </p><p>“I think so too” Sansa smiled brightly, Stannis’ heart clenching at how unashamed she was to be seen with him, letting the world see that she loved him. His family hadn’t been an affectionate one growing up, and his life had been spent mostly in solitude, most certainly devoid of the company of women. But now that she was at liberty to do so, Sansa was a very affectionate woman, sharking lingering touches, kisses and snuggling close to him at every chance. He didn’t mind a single bit. </p><p>“Even more lovely” Davos chuckled. “Is that I won!” </p><p>“Won?” Stannis asked. </p><p>“Marya and I had a bet going about you two” Davos explained with a smirk. “It took you two longer than everyone else to realize how you felt about each other. Marya said by Sansa’s one year anniversary here, I said by year’s end.” </p><p>“Gods” Sansa laughed, shaking her head. “Were we so obvious?” </p><p>“Don’t forget, I’ve known Stannis nearly two decades,” Davos reasoned. “I knew from that first moment that you were trouble for my dear friend.” </p><p>“Trouble” Sansa smirked up at Stannis, who could feel his cheeks heating in embarrassment. “Am I trouble?” </p><p>“Only the best sort” he assured her. </p><p>“Okay, good” she held tightly to his hand and Stannis reached to take the heavy basket from her other, smiling to himself when her hand, now free of its burden, wrapped around his bicep. It was a strange feeling, to be in love and just as loved in return, but one he relished in. </p><p>“Now that it's all sorted” Davos said. “Marya and I will expect you two for dinner this week.” </p><p>“Alright” Sansa agreed with a smile. “Just let us know what we can bring.” </p><p>“I will” Davos clapped Stannis on the shoulder. “And I will see you two at the office tomorrow.” </p><p>“See you tomorrow” Sansa held Stannis’ hand and arm as they parted from Davos, making their way to the register. </p><p>“That was only mildly mortifying” Stannis mumbled, noticing the stares of other patrons around them. Given the size of Storm’s End, he would venture everyone would know about his change of relationship with Sansa by the end of the day. </p><p>“Could have been worse” Sansa shrugged, happily keeping pace beside him. </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>“He could have caught us naked, playing doctor” she said flippantly and Stannis exhaled so quickly he started coughing. Turning away he covered his mouth with his sleeve and felt Sansa’s hand smooth over his back. “Sorry.” </p><p>“Warn me next time” he cleared his throat, his eyes watering from the coughing fit. </p><p>“Alright” she agreed, sticking close to his side as they waited in line. </p><p>He noticed one of his patients, an older man by the name of Wolkan watching them, though Sansa was unaware. Wolkan realized he’d been caught staring and gave Stannis a thumbs up, smiling widely. Good Gods, he was going to die of embarrassment today, of that he was certain. </p><p>Just then, Sansa’s head leaned against his shoulder, her fiery hair falling between them and he gave into the impulse to close the distance, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. He felt her sigh of happiness vibrate against his arm and he realized that any embarrassment was worth it, because he wouldn't trade this for the world. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s really coming down” Sansa frowned as Stannis drove, piloting her Jeep back towards his home on the edge of the forest. The cold snap of snow that had come in earlier in the week had finally relented, but in its place, hard rains and treacherous ice had settled in. All week at the office they had been juggling appointments and the string of walk-in patients who had taken a tumble or slipped on the icy sidewalks. </p><p>It had kept them very busy and the week had flown by in a flash. They had spent the evening with the Seaworth family, relaxing and enjoying the pre-Christmas Eve dinner. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and Sansa was looking forward to a few days spent with Stannis in the cozy warmth of his house. </p><p>“It is” Stannis agreed, turning up the wiper speed to maximum and reducing his speed as he began the winding road that led outside of town. </p><p>Once the truth of their feelings was out in the open, and the whole of Storm’s End learned of it in record time, life had continued as it had before. Though now her evenings were filled with Stannis, both of them enjoying their new change in relationship status. </p><p>“I wonder---shit!” Sansa gasped as an oncoming car hydroplaned and crossed the double-yellow line in front of them. The driver caught itself, overcorrecting and throwing the car into a spin. Stannis barely managed to avoid being hit, pulling her Jeep abruptly to the shoulder as the other car slid by, catching the side of the tires and overturning, settling on its side after rolling over. </p><p>Sansa’s heart began to race as adrenaline surged through her system and she turned in the seat to stare at the car with wide eyes. Its wipers were still going, headlights pointed into the trees in an odd sort of limbo. </p><p>“Call the police” Stannis told her, zipping his jacket and pulling the hood up. “Then come help me, they could be hurt.” </p><p>“Here. Gloves are inside” she grabbed the emergency first aid kit from the back seat, one she always kept for such an emergency and Stannis took it before climbing out into the rain. Grabbing her phone, she dialed the police and reported the accident before she, too, climbed from the car and covered her hair with the hood of her raincoat. “They’re on the way, two minutes!” Sansa called out over the downpour.</p><p>“Help me!” she heard Stannis yell and she rounded the vehicle to see Stannis, hands now clad in nitrile gloves from the emergency kit, desperately trying to stem the bleeding of the man he’d pulled from the vehicle. Sansa, after years of working trauma in Lannisport, leapt into action without hesitation. Grabbing a second pair of gloves from the kit, she pulled the tourniquet out of its case and knelt beside Stannis in the near-flooded street. </p><p>“It’s not arterial” she was glad to see that the blood, while moving quickly, wasn’t spurting. The rain was washing everything away as quickly as he bled out and it was impossible to tell how much blood he’d already lost.</p><p>“Just cut it off” Stannis said tersely, and she worked to cut the man’s jeans just enough to slip the band of the tourniquet around his thigh and tighten it. </p><p>“Daddy?” a small voice came from the truck and both Stannis and Sansa turned to see a little girl emerge from the back seat, her progress halting as she neared a pile of broken glass. </p><p>“Get her” Sansa told Stannis and he nodded, moving quickly to grab the little girl and hoist her out of the car and away from the glass. </p><p>“Daddy’s okay” the man assured the girl, who was beginning to cry. </p><p>“You’re okay” Sansa agreed, covering the gash in his lower leg with gauze to stem the seeping. “My name is Sansa, that’s Stannis” she nodded to her boyfriend. “You lucked out, we’re both doctors,” she told him. </p><p>“My lucky night, I guess” he laughed weakly as sirens began to wail in the distance. “I’m Karl from Summerhall, and that’s Sissy. We’re coming into town to see my sister and her family for Christmas.” </p><p>“Who’s your sister?” Sansa asked, her motives duel, as their conversation would keep both the little girl calm and ensure he stayed conscious. Stannis was also doing his best to keep Sissy calm, he had even pulled the hood of her purple rain coat over her dark hair and that made Sansa’s heart warm. </p><p>“Gilly Tarly” he replied and Sansa smiled. </p><p>“We know the Tarlys well, I am Little Sam’s doctor” she said, looking up as Jeor Mormont, the Chief of Police parked alongside them and the ambulance that would take him to the emergency room at Storm’s End General on the opposite side of town, did the same. </p><p>The paramedics took over and Sansa stood on shaky legs, from having knelt so long. She was soaked through and as the adrenaline faded, a chill had started to settle into her skin. </p><p>“Can you get her car seat out?” Jeor asked Stannis, looking at the twisted wreckage of the car. “If you can, I can drive her to the hospital.” </p><p>“I think so” Stannis nodded, handing the little girl to Sansa with a careful hand. Sansa unzipped her raincoat and wrapped it around the little girl’s frame to shield her from the worst of the weather. </p><p>“No--no hospital” the man, Karl, objected. “Can you take her to Gilly? She won’t want to be at the hospital--her mother, my wife, passed away in one not long ago.” </p><p>Sansa frowned deeply, “We’ll take her to Gilly, don’t worry” she assured the man quickly and looked to Stannis who immediately got to work trying to get the car seat from the car. </p><p>“Thank you,” Karl said as the medics moved him to the gurney. “You saved my life.” </p><p>“They did” one of the paramedics said confidently. “That cut would have had you bleeding out in no time if you’d crashed alone.”</p><p>“We’re just fortunate to be in the right place at the right time” Sansa replied. </p><p>“I will come by the house later and get your account of the accident” Jeor told them. “Get out of the rain and warm up. I will handle this here.” </p><p>“Alright” Sansa agreed as Stannis stood, brushed debris off of the car seat. “Alright Sissy, we’re going to see Auntie Gilly, alright?”</p><p>“But Daddy…”</p><p>“He is going to have the boo-boo on his leg fixed up and he will be there soon” Sansa assured her. “We’ve just got to get you out of this rain” she did her best to smile brightly at the girl, though her teeth were threatening to chatter from the cold sinking into her bones. </p><p>“Let’s go” Stannis nodded to Jeor and Karl, escorting Sansa and Sissy back to the Jeep. He buckled the seat into the back and Sansa set Sissy in it, buckling her in and assuring herself she was snug. </p><p>“Aunt Gilly, here we come” Sansa said and they were ducking into the car and out of the rain, slowly merging back onto the winding the road that had nearly claimed two lives tonight. </p><p> </p><p>“Your lips are blue” Stannis frowned, helping her to peel away her soaked clothes. </p><p>“You’re not much better” she countered, her words sounding stilted due to her chattering teeth. Her jeans fell to the bathroom floor with a ‘splunk’, and then Stannis was peeling her socks away to plop them on top of the growing pile of soaked clothing. </p><p>They had dropped Sissy with Gilly, delicately explained the situation and told them that it looked like Karl was going to be alright. Gilly was upset, but grateful that Sansa and Stannis had been on the road and ready to help. The short drive back to Stannis’ house went quickly, the rain finally relenting from ‘deluge’ to just ‘pouring’ and as soon as they parked they were rushing inside. Their coats were hanging in the mudroom attached to the front door and their shoes were on the hearth beside the fire with the hopes that soon they would dry out. But they were both soaked through, and the hot shower was beckoning them closer. </p><p>“I…” Stannis paused as he belatedly realized that she was now standing before him in only her black panties and pale bra. They’d yet to broach this milestone in their relationship, physical intimacy, and only because of the untimely arrival of Sansa’s period on Sunday night. Their first week together and she’d been a crampy mess. </p><p>Now, however, her period was gone and they were faced with the realization that the first time they would see each other naked was as they desperately avoided hypothermia. It seemed oddly fitting. </p><p>“It’s okay” Sansa assured him with a smile. “I had plans to seduce you for Christmas anyway--though certainly not in this lingerie” she laughed, remembering the pretty lingerie set she had in the overnight back on Stannis’ bed. </p><p>“Shower now” Stannis swallowed, looking back up to her. “And later, after the Chief leaves, we can see about that lingerie.” </p><p>“Sounds good to me” she agreed and Stannis’ hand slid her panties free, and she stepped out of them, unfastening her bra and dropping it to the pile. </p><p>“You’re so damned beautiful” he said softly, his dark eyes roaming over her as she moved forward and pushed her hand into the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs. </p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself, Doc” she replied, admiring the hard planes of his lean body and the dusting of black hair that seemed to cover his chest, arms and legs. She knew that Stannis took care of himself and it showed on his person. </p><p>They worked together to free him of his briefs and when they fell to the floor, Sansa did her best not to gape at the very impressive cock that hung half-hard between his thighs. <i>Oh my</i> she looked back to his face to find Stannis was watching her with a raised brow. Her cheeks went from chilled to vibrant red with being caught at admiring his anatomy. </p><p>“Sorry?” she said weakly, laughing as he shook his head. </p><p>“Come on” he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her and they stepped into the large shower stall together. Sansa winced at first, the hot water feeling like knives against her skin but soon the water had warmed her up, and her body began to relax and cease trembling. </p><p>With a sigh, she tilted her head into the spray and when her eyes were closed, she felt Stannis’ arms wrap around her, pulling her close. Pressed together, she could feel every muscle and the long length of his cock, trapped between them. The heat of his skin did more to soothe her chill and she rested her head against his chest. </p><p>“We got lucky tonight” Stannis said, his lips brushing the crown of her hair. “He almost hit us.” </p><p>“We did” Sansa nodded, placing a kiss over his heart. “I can’t imagine that little girl having to watch her Father bleed to death.” </p><p>“I am glad that she didn’t have to” Stannis agreed.</p><p>“We’re a good team” she looked up at him. The water sprayed on their embrace, the steam surrounded them and created a private cocoon that made it seem like the world around them didn’t exist. </p><p>“I’ve always thought so” he murmured, holding to her for several minutes in silence in the hot spray. When eventually the water started to cool, they quickly washed up and stepped into the steam-filled bathroom. Stannis handed her a towel and she quickly pat-dried her hair and then wrapped it around her torso. </p><p>She was about to return to her bag to grab a change of clothes when she noticed Stannis, a towel now wrapped around his waist, watching her. </p><p>“What?” she asked with a laugh. </p><p>“You’re just so damned beautiful” he said softly, raising a hand to run it through her damp hair. “Even straight out of the shower, you’re perfect and I just...I love you, that’s all.” </p><p>“I love you too” she replied, moving to carefully smack his behind. “Now let’s get dressed so we can deal with the Chief and start our Christmas celebration!” Stannis reached for her but she darted away, laughing loudly as she ran into the bedroom, Stannis on her heels. </p><p> </p><p>Several hours and several cups of hot chocolate later, Chief Mormont was backing out of the driveway and Stannis was locking the door behind him. Karl was in good condition, his leg having been stitched up, but his car was totalled, which was no surprise. They’d saved his life tonight, and that was something that Karl and Sissy would never forget. </p><p>Finally, they were alone at last where they could relax on the couch and celebrate their first Christmas together. The first of many, he knew in his heart, the first Christmas of the rest of their lives. </p><p>Returning to the living room, he saw Sansa checking on their shoes where they lay on the hearth, tucking the grate back in place over the fireplace opening. After their shower, she had pulled on one of his faded t-shirts and a pair of leggings with thick socks, her hair hanging loose to her bottom, drying in thick waves. </p><p>In the corner, near the window, was the modest Christmas tree that they had carried home earlier in the week. An impulsive purchase, but absolutely worth it to see the joy on Sansa’s face when she arrived with a box of Stark Christmas ornaments. Her parents had been gone for many years now, as had his own, so they decided that they were going to start their own traditions, ones that they could add to every year and pass down to their children. An idea he wholeheartedly agreed with. </p><p>It had initially struck him by surprise, Sansa’s casual mention of their children, since he hadn’t imagined dared himself married with children for a very long time. But Sansa, she planned on sticking around (her words) and wanted to share her life with him. He wouldn’t give her the chance to change her mind, he planned on keeping her, of that he was certain. </p><p>Relaxing onto the couch, Sansa was at his side in an instant, snuggling close as was her habit. Stannis smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and placing a kiss to her temple. While the house was growing later, they were both still a bit keyed up from the car accident and the hot chocolate they’d consumed with the Chief. The television was on a channel playing Christmas music, the soft sound dancing around the room and completing the holiday ambiance.</p><p>Stannis, however, couldn’t get the vision of Sansa’s naked body, all porcelain skin and soft curves, out of his mind. She was stunning, inside and out, and he had no idea what he had done to deserve her love, but he was eternally grateful for it. </p><p>“It’s officially Christmas Eve” Sansa said quietly. </p><p>“So it is. Merry Christmas.” </p><p>“Merry Christmas. You know” Sansa turned to look up at him. “You looked pretty handsome holding a toddler.” </p><p>Stannis chuckled, unable to stop himself, “Oh I did, did I?” </p><p>“Mmhmm” she smiled. “I mean, I knew you were good with kids from working alongside you, but I’ve never seen you holding one in casual clothing. Packs quite the punch.” </p><p>“I think that you’re just biased, that’s all” he shook his head. </p><p>“Possibly,” she placed a kiss on his cheek near his jaw. He turned to steal a kiss of his own, one he thought would be quick but Sansa had other plans. The moment their lips met, she was moving, crawling over his lap to straddle him, parting his lips to kiss him deeply. </p><p>Stannis fancied himself an intelligent man, having graduated at the top of his class in medical school, and he didn’t need to have it drawn out for him to catch on that Sansa was just as ready as he was to spend the rest of the evening engaged in more pleasurable activities. </p><p>Gathering his wits, he grabbed her ass and shifted, pushing to his feet and carrying her down the hall to his bedroom. Sansa’s long legs wrapped around him, her arms on his shoulders holding him tightly as she parted from their kiss to bump his nose with hers. </p><p>“I love you, Stannis” she whispered a moment before he lowered her back to the bed, settling over her. </p><p>“I love you too” he replied, renewing their kiss. </p><p>Unlike earlier in the evening, there was no hesitation or unsure movements as they divested each other of their clothing, they were both confident and determined to be naked as quickly as possible. This time around, he wouldn’t have to keep his hands to himself and the moment Sansa was naked, he allowed his hands to roam and wander her bare flesh. In this, he took his time, committing every inch of her to memory, peppering her porcelain skin with lingering kisses. </p><p>“Stannis” she mewled his name and the sound was instantly his new favorite sound in the world. The husky, desperate way she whimpered shot straight through him. </p><p>“I know” he muttered, the last of his clothing falling to the floor. “Gods, I know.” </p><p>“Please” she pleaded, lifting her hips to grind against him as he settled back into the ‘v’ of her thighs. Her hands were on his back, urging him closer still. He nearly groaned aloud as his cock nestled against her folds, the hot slick of her testing his mettle.</p><p>Belatedly his brain caught up to where his hips are absently sliding his cock against her and he paused, “I don’t..shit, I don’t have a condom--” </p><p>“You’re fine, I am clean and take the pill thingy” she said quickly. </p><p>“Thank the Gods” he sighed, using a deft hand to stroke his length and align himself with her opening. </p><p>It was fortunate that she was already drenched because neither of them were willing to wait, and with an unpracticed movement he surged forward, briefly pulling back and working his way forward once more. Sansa’s gasp echoed in the room as her back arched and hips rose to meet his, choking on her breath as he filled her. She was slick, hot and tight, her inner muscles clamping around his cock like a velvet vise and he clenched his jaw to keep his body under control. </p><p>“So good” she exhaled, locking her legs around him. Her hands trailed into his short hair, hair that he had been ashamed had started to grey at a young age, but Sansa didn’t seem to mind the salt and pepper coloring as her fingers flexed against his neck and scalp. </p><p>“Fuck” he groaned, rocking against her. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this incredible, nothing could compare to this. To Sansa. He did his best to remember to breathe, to hold himself just right so that he didn’t crush Sansa beneath him as he moved. He wasn’t a practiced seducer, nor did he even remotely consider himself a Lothario, but none of that awkwardness mattered in this moment. It was only him and the woman who had stolen his heart without even trying. </p><p>Sansa’s grip on his bicep kept him grounded. Even as time flew by around them, her touch kept him locked in the moment even though his mind would never wander away from her--from this life-altering experience, and it kept them thoroughly connected. Her legs stayed locked around his back, heels digging into the muscle as she moved with him, their bodies easily picking up the age old rhythm that would take them over the edge together. </p><p>He kissed every inch of her that he could reach, lips, cheeks, neck, shoulders, the taste of her skin lingering on his tongue as he withdrew from her slick core to sink back into her. Her little moans and whimpers drove him wild, spurred him on, each one serving to heighten his desire.</p><p>“Stannis---oh Gods, fuck!” Sansa sobbed, one of her hands leaving his shoulders to cling to the comforter, her white-knuckle grip holding her in place as she writhed in pleasure. He raised himself up on his elbow just enough to watch as she fell apart, her body trembling beneath him as her core fluttered around him. </p><p>He kept pace, losing himself in her pleasure until his own peak tore through him on a white hot bolt of lightning. His arms locked around her and he shoved deep, pouring into her with a barely stifled groan. </p><p>“Fuck” he mumbled, rolling to his side when his body gave out, but still he held her closer, unwilling to part with her. Sansa rolled towards him, collapsing across his chest, her hair covering them both. </p><p>“Tell me that we never have to leave this bed” she laughed, placing a kiss over his heart. </p><p>“Never” he agreed, wrapping his arms around her. “Thankfully, we don’t have to leave the house for four days.” </p><p>“Four <i>whole</i> days,” she sighed. “Perfect. Best Christmas ever.” </p><p>“Perfect indeed” he agreed, snuggling his Sansa as they basked in the post-coital glow, the soft lilt of Christmas music barely reaching them from the living room. Best Christmas ever, or at least so far, he thought to himself. Because with Sansa at his side, things would just continue to get better and better.</p><p> </p><p>“Sansa?” she turned to see Stannis at the door to her office, looking sinfully handsome in his scrubs and lab coat. </p><p>“Hi” she turned in her chair to smile at him. He’d run down to Storm’s End General to drop off a bunch of paper and lab work, leaving her to handle all of today’s appointments with Davos’ help. It was the end of Summer now, everyone preparing for school to start again and with it the onslaught of germs that would be swirling around every classroom. </p><p>“I grabbed us lunch on the way back” he lifted a brown to-go back from the corner cafe. “Care to share a bite to eat?” </p><p>“With you? Always” she rolled her chair away from her computer and cleared a spot on her desk for them to eat at. Stannis shrugged out of his coat and set it on the side table before pulling up a chair and sitting beside her. </p><p>“Hi” he leaned in to steal a kiss and Sansa smiled, her heart always warming at how affectionate her Stannis was. Now that the dam on his emotions had been broken, he was warm, loving and always finding a reason to steal a kiss. </p><p>“Hi” she replied as he opened a few cups of pasta salad and handed her a sandwich. </p><p>She’d been working in Storm’s end for over a year now, half of which she had spent with Stannis as her boyfriend and partner. Time just seemed to fly by and she felt as if she had been in Storm’s End much longer than she had, and she felt that her future would always be here too. </p><p>“Once our appointments are done for today, what would you say about going down to the beach by the lighthouse. A little fresh air would be nice after how busy this week has been” Stannis suggested. </p><p>“I’d like that” Sansa nodded, unwrapping her sandwich. </p><p>“It is finally starting to cool down enough on the shore to walk barefoot on the beaches, and I’ve missed doing that with you” Stannis admitted as he unwrapped his own sandwich. </p><p>“Me too” she tapped his foot with her own, both of them tucking into their lunches. They scarfed down their food in companionable silence, used to shoveling down quick meals side-by-side during the busy work day. It was when Stannis was tucking their trash into the brown bag that he broke their silence. </p><p>“Hey?”</p><p>“Hmm?” she looked to him, as she wiped her mouth and fingers on the paper napkin. </p><p>“You know I took the labs over to General, right?” he asked and she paused for several moments, watching him with her attempt at an impassive expression. </p><p>“Yes, why?”</p><p>“Well, I just thought that maybe, hypothetically, if you were going to hide a test in there, that you would realize it was very likely that I would see it” he replied with a soft smile. </p><p>“Or maybe” Sansa smiled to herself. “I knew that you would see it….”</p><p>“Sansa?” his eyes went wide.</p><p>“Well, you saw it, and I am sure you thoroughly inspected it” she set her napkin aside and leaned closer. “What do you think?” </p><p>“I think” he cleared his throat, leaning into match her mischievous smile. “That a little girl with your hair and my stubborn streak, would be beautiful.”</p><p>“Or?” she prompted. </p><p>“Or maybe a boy with your bright blue eyes and Baratheon black hair” he said softly, barely above a whisper. “Sansa…” </p><p>“I’ve missed two periods” she said quietly. “Davos pulled the blood under a shroud of vehement secrecy, I wanted to be sure before I told you.” </p><p>“Before you got my hopes up, you mean” he reasoned with that crooked smile that came to his lips more and more with each passing moon. </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“We did things a little backwards, didn’t we?” </p><p>“Certainly by no master plan. No birth control is 100% effective,” Sansa smiled, lacing their fingers together and holding his palm to hers. “Besides, you already told me once that you were going to marry me” she laughed. </p><p>“I did” Stannis raised their joined hands, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. “But back then I didn’t have the ring.” </p><p>Sansa’s heart began to race and her eyes shot back to his, “Stannis, do you--?”</p><p>“We have a few more appointments, then we can go to the beach, yeah?” he smiled softly, kissing her hand a second time, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. </p><p>“Stannis” she swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat, doing her best to battle back tears. </p><p>Though she hadn’t actually said the words aloud, she knew that she was pregnant, and while he hadn’t asked--not in so many words, they were talking about getting married. This was everything that she could have hoped for, wished for as a little girl. A handsome, strong and caring man, a truly good man with whom she could build a life. </p><p>“I love you” he leaned in to steal another kiss. </p><p>“I love you too” she stood at the same time he did, moving easily into his embrace, sharing one last quiet moment before diving back into appointments. She felt him place a kiss on her crown of her hair and he snuggled closer, smiling against the material of his scrubs top. His familiar scent of soap and aftershave surrounded her and she let it soothe her. This was home, the only home she ever needed, here in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Stannis lay back, reclined on the large blanket they had spread out in the shade of an umbrella on the beach. Shade was, of course, necessary anytime they spent time outdoors, otherwise his wife’s porcelain skin would burn in a heartbeat.</p><p>His wife, who was currently standing at the edge of the tide with their daughter in her arms. Sansa would kick, splashing up the water and each time was rewarded with the soft giggles of their 5-month old little girl. </p><p>Sansa’s suspicion just over a year ago had proven correct, and Cassana Catelyn Baratheon came into their lives seven months later, Sansa’s ‘mini-me’ in all but the inky black shade of her hair. She was vibrant, outgoing and could charm anyone with her smile and Tully blue eyes. Just like her mother. </p><p>Being the first little girl born to their small family here, Cassie was spoiled rotten by Seaworths and her parents alike. Marya had gone overboard, of course, with the news that Sansa carried a daughter, and had crocheted enough blankets and goodies for a lifetime and Davos had helped Stannis with the remodel of the spare bedroom. They had turned it into a nursery, a room he had never thought to have in his secluded home on the edge of the woods. But have it he did, just as he now shared that home with his wife and his family.</p><p>They decided before she was born, to name their Daughter for Stannis’ Mother, with Sansa’s mother’s name serving as her middle name. Partly because Sansa didn’t like the idea of her nickname becoming ‘Cat’, they both found that they preferred ‘Cassie’ more, and when Cassie arrived with deep black hair, it just confirmed that she would take after the Baratheon bloodline. </p><p>“There’s Daddy!” Sansa carried Cassie back to their blanket and set her carefully on his lap, where he could remove her little sun hat and place a kiss on the top of her hair. Sansa joined them, sinking to the blanket beside him and leaning into his side. </p><p>“She sure loves the water” Stannis smiled, closing the distance to quickly kiss her.</p><p>“She does, it is very ‘Baratheon’ of her” Sansa beamed, wiping sand from Cassie’s feet. Sansa was a doting Mother, just as he knew that she would be. She was great with the children she saw every day at the office, but with their daughter--it was an honor to be able to watch them every day. </p><p>“I gladly shoulder the blame” he smiled. They had always enjoyed walking along this beach after work or on the weekends. It was a smaller beach, usually not as crowded, and at the North end was the rocky shore that housed the Lighthouse. He had asked Sansa to be his wife there and they had been married there when Cassie was two months old. ‘Auntie’ Marya had been quite content to hold Cassie at Sansa’s side while they exchanged vows. </p><p>“What time is it?” Sansa asked. </p><p>“We’ve got plenty of time” he assured her, knowing that they had to be at the Seaworth’s for dinner in a few hours. Today was Stannis’ birthday and they had insisted on throwing a small dinner and making a big deal out of it. </p><p>Normally he didn’t celebrate his birthday, but this was his first as a married man and as a father and he figured ‘why not?’. Last year Sansa had been visibly pregnant and they had passed the evening at home with a romantic dinner. This year she was determined to help him celebrate. </p><p>“Alright” Sansa relaxed, laying back onto the blanket. Once she had her sweater situated under her head as a makeshift pillow, Cassie leaned closer to her, her hand travelling to her mouth. </p><p>“She’s hungry, I believe that’s your department, Mom” Stannis smiled.  </p><p>“So it is” Sansa rolled to face him, glancing around the beach to make sure that there was no one for miles, leaving them secluded on the sand. She quickly adjusted her floral top, a button down as had become a habit of convenience, and nursing bra as he settled Cassie on the blanket beside her. </p><p>Following suit, Stannis lay on his side facing them, watching what had become his favorite sight on the world. They would lay this way at home on their large bed with their daughter nursing happily between them. They savoured every moment of being parents, even when sleepless nights ensured they were exhausted, they still loved every second of it. </p><p>Once Cassie was situated, Sansa’s eyes returned to him and the love that shone in her expression always cut straight through him. Stannis reached out to softly run the back of his fingers over Cassie’s short, downy-soft hair, his daughter was so perfect, just like his wife. </p><p>“This is my favorite view” Sansa said softly as she watched him. </p><p>“Mine too” he agreed. </p><p>“I never thought, the first time we spoke on the phone, that we’d be here” she said. “That I was talking to the man I’d fall in love with, that I’d marry, the man who would be the Father of my children.”</p><p>“I assure you, I never would have imagined that the vibrant woman on the other end of the line, would be mine” he glanced to Cassie. “That she would be here.” </p><p>“Before long, I am going to want another one of these” Sansa smiled down at their daughter.</p><p>“I think I can make that happen” he chuckled. </p><p>“A boy, maybe” she suggested. </p><p>“I will do my best.” </p><p>“I am sure you will, you always do” she replied warmly. </p><p>“That’s because you deserve the best” he reasoned. </p><p>“We both do, and together we have it” she agreed as he moved his fingers from Cassie’s hair to take her hand. “I love you, Dr. Baratheon.” </p><p>“I love you too, Dr. Baratheon” he replied, as he always did, relaxing on the blanket beside his girls. The sound of the ocean, the waves lapping onto the sand, surrounded them and he watched his wife and daughter, wishing he could live in this moment forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!<br/>@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>